


47 Reasons | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Post-it Notes, Tony Stark-centric, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: "Technically," Tony sniffled. "That was only forty-six reasons."





	47 Reasons | Tony Stark x Reader |

_1.) Your smile is all I need to have hope in this world._   
_2.) Your eyes tell me everything I need to know._   
_3.) Your drunk singing is hilarious._   
_4.) The way you effortlessly create such advanced technology really inspires me._   
_5.) Your sleepy voice makes me want to ravish you._

Tony raised an eyebrow at the Post-It note he found on the mirror in the bathroom. He gently pulled it off of the mirror and read what was written on the blue sticky paper, smirking softly. He'd only just woken up; still plenty of sleepy voice in him...

The mechanic brushed his teeth before gliding down the stairs to greet the new family pup. The little beagle yipped at her human, her floppy brown ears doing what they did best. Tony knelt down and kissed her head, smiling as he watched her tail wag in excitement. "Good morning to you too, Pebbles."

He picked her up and followed his nose to the kitchen, where Peter was desperately trying to cook something for breakfast. He turned his head and screeched at the sight of his father, though that was most likely due to the bacon grease popping and attacking his skin.

Pebbles whined at Peter's screech, sinking deeper into the embrace of Tony's strong arms. Tony chuckled and walked into Peter's now-open arms, accepting his hug and kissing his hair. "Good morning."

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Peter grinned. "Mom put me in charge of breakfast..."

"The only thing she's ever done that was more foolish than _that_  mistake was marrying me." The man snickered and turned off the burner. "We'll go out for breakfast, okay?"

Peter glanced at the mess he'd made. "Deal. I'll go get dressed!"

Tony grinned and opened the fridge for a drink, only to find a pink Post-It on the milk.

_6.) You can't cook, and you passed that down onto your son._   
_7.) You get manicures and pedicures with me every Sunday._   
_8.) You purr when someone plays with your hair._   
_9.) You're the best at karaoke, despite what Clint thinks._   
_10.) You have the greatest butt I've ever seen._

He chuckled softly and stuck the note to his chest with the other one, since his plaid pajama pants didn't have pockets. He wanted to save these for a rainy day.

Pebbles licked his jaw, earning a kiss to her wet nose and some cuddles before being set back into the floor. She whined heavily at the loss of his warmth and love.

"Outside?" Tony cooed, clapping his hands to his thighs. That got the pup going as she ran over to the door, running around in circles. They were in Colorado this time of the year, and that was Pebbles' favorite place. Lots of outside to play in!

He opened the door to the lavish backyard and followed his puppy outside, gently closing the door and sitting in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. It was already pretty warm out; maybe they'd all go for a swim later on.

Pebbles ran over to her master with her favorite toy, a KONG bone that was perfect for her favorite game: Tug. But on the end that wasn't in her little mouth sat a lime green sticky note that stood out in bright contrast against the red hue of the bone. Tony unstuck the note, awarding the pup with a game of tug-of-war while reading the written words on the note.

_11.) You care so much about everyone but yourself, and it's up to me to care about you. No problem._   
_12.) You're a closet Whitney Houston fan._   
_13.) The way you bond with Peter melts my heart._   
_14.) You proposed after three months of dating._   
_15.) The quiet mornings where we watch the sun rise and drink tea are when you look the most youthful._

Tony added the note to his collection and won the bone from the dog, throwing it out somewhere in the grass, Pebbles barking cutely as she ran for it. He loved that dog to bits.

"Dad, have you seen Mom?"

"Can't say I have." Tony stood from the chair. "Play with Pebbles for me and I'll take a look around."

"Okay!" Peter ran out to the dog. He begged for a dog for years, it seemed, until Thor found her, alone and abandoned in New York, and his mother decided they'd keep her for themselves.

Tony's mouth quirked into a fond smile on his way back inside. He had a wonderful life and wouldn't trade it away for the world. He placed his hands on his curvy hips and debated on where he'd find his wife. She wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom when he woke up, and clearly she'd put Peter in charge of breakfast because she'd be busy with something else…

Tony walked towards the staircase that led to his beloved labratory, where his bots all rolled over to him eagerly, like little children. He smiled and gave them each a pat on what was considered their heads.

"Have you seen the minx?" He asked them. DUM-E pointed his claw towards one of the lab tables.

"Good boy." Tony smirked fondly and strolled on over to the table that he was pretty sure Peter was conceived on. On top of it sat a purple note.

_16.) You might literally be a sex god._   
_17.) Your sense of humor has made me piss myself at least once this year. Ass._   
_18.) Your sense of style is impeccable. Wish you would've passed that onto Peter._   
_19.) I love the way your beard feels against my skin. ;)_   
_20.) Our joint hatred of Pop Evil saved our marriage._

He snorted and stuck it to his ribs, looking around the lab. He was amazed he'd been finding these in numerical order. Was she that observant, or was it just a bunch of lucky guesses?

Tony gave the bots a goodbye and a mental note to stop by later so they each could have a tune up. DUM-E definitely needed some lubing up for his claw, at the very least.

Upon resurfacing, Tony was met with the kitten they were currently fostering and most likely going to adopt soon. His fur was black, whereas his belly and paws were white. They got to name the little thing, and it was nearly a fight to the death between Peter and Tony on whether it would be 'Mittens' or 'Boots', only for the house's matriarch to step in and declare his name to be Jamie.

Jamie meowed and Tony took it as a sign to pick him up. The kitten headbutted his human's chest, rubbing his face against the sticky notes. He pouted as the vibration caused by Tony's laughter interrupted his face-rubbing session, which earned him a kiss and some scratchies.

"Precious. Let's look for your mom."

Jamie mewed and closed his blue eyes, curling up into a little ball. Tony could have cried. He was purring! Tony kissed his head again and walked back upstairs. Maybe she was in her office.

He poked his head inside. His wife wasn't in there, but an orange Post-It sure was. It sat in the center of her computer, and he pulled it off mainly because the sight made his eye twitch more than anything.

_21.) You're freaking out about the Post-It note on the computer screen._   
_22.) You're defiantly telling yourself that you aren't freaking out just to spite me._   
_23.) You're smiling now._   
_24.) You love me._   
_25.) You tell me that every day._

How did she know him so well?

"I guess twenty-plus years of marriage is good for at least one thing." Tony murmured and went to his bedroom to get dressed, placing Jamie in his tiny cat bed first.

Once he approached his dresser, he noticed the red Post-It stuck to his favorite cologne.

_26.) Your cologne is magnificent and I'll never forget the scent._   
_27.) Red makes you look 10x more stunning than usual._   
_28.) The tenderness in your eyes when you look at Peter makes me want another._   
_29.) I feel safe in your arms._   
_30.) I'll never, ever feel this way about anyone else._

Slender arms wrapped around his torso as he finished reading the latest note, light kisses feathered along his back as an afterthought. He closed his eyes with a groan, tilting his head back.

"You owe me another seventeen reasons." He smirked.

"Give me seventeen more. I ran out at thirty." She shot back, laughing at the offended noise her husband made. "Kidding. I thought it was getting formulaic. I figured I could just tell you the rest."

Tony turned and pushed his lips against his wife's, his strong arms surrounding her in his love and warmth. He didn't need to hear the rest of them; he already knew she loved him even for the things she hated about him. He was just that damn lucky.

She hummed against his lips. "I love your kiss. I love your embrace. I love how you don't take this family for granted. I love how you look in your reading glasses. I love the face you make when you sleep. I love how soft your snoring is. I love the little signs of aging on your face."

"Leave my laugh lines alone." Tony mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of her neck so she wouldn't see his eyes pooling with tears.

"I love how you try not to cry around me. I love how it always fails. I love that you can barely make a sandwich without ruining something in the kitchen. I love the way you are with the animals. I love how you proudly admit Peter is your greatest achievement. I love your sunglasses collection. I love your scars. I love watching you making wishes come true. I love the way you love me. I love you."

"Technically," Tony sniffled. "That was only forty-six reasons."

She rolled her eyes. "I also love how much of a smartass you are."

His only response was to wipe his face free of tears and kiss her again.

"Happy birthday, my love." She whispered, kissing him back.


End file.
